insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xxgreenbunnyxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Insaniquarium Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DON'T PICK GASH THE SHARK page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 11:31, 2011 November 12 Adoption While you are awaiting Wikia's response, I would go through the pages and try to undo a lot of the current spam and mark all the pages that need to be deleted with the deletion template. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Wiki Adoption Hi. Great job on the wiki so far. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) can you please... can you please change the background of the wiki? It is so hard to read!Maggma Skamper 01:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hi, Mr. Admin! I surprised by Insaniquarium! Wiki, and it had a very useful information. But, in the theme, it's better with a color, not a picture, so the readers ca read joyfully. See this: http://avatarindonesia.wikia.com or http://avatar.wikia.com Thanks! Regards, -- Acer Indonesia Sorry for messing up your page. Are you the only administrator? By the way, please don't change the background; I like it. Isn't that Funny! Don't you find it funny that one of your favorite pages is King Guppy but you deleted it? Suggestions Hello GreenBunny. I am Zeropedia009, an admin on Rail of War wiki. I have some suggestions for you. About the king guppy, that article may never be created, but maybe we could add a part of the Fish article for info about the King Guppy? Also, I made a revision of that page, so I hope you like its revision. I mostly edit on Rail of War wiki, so you might not receive a reply for a day or 2. Last and least, you might want to protect the front page so only sysops can edit it. Its used on most wikis t prevent vandalism. Zeropedia009 (talk) 02:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Zeropedia009 Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mixing it up Hey, you wouldn't mind if I maybe mix up the theme while I merge the two would you? — CandD (talk) 21:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Moving LargeGuppy I changed the title to give it more sense that the page should be protected from vandalism. Caleb40043 (talk) 19:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Caleb40043 :Replying here, rather than on your talk page, because to me it makes no sense to have to switch between multiple talk pages in order to follow a conversation. :Given that the above was indeed your intention, it would have been a better idea to request that the page be protected. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Help with possibly deleting a couple of stubs? Hi! Thanks for the welcome! As far as help goes, I just edited it, but thinking back to it, I was wondering if the page Blue Conch Shells as well as the page Bag O' Shells should be deleted as they really can't be anything more than stubs and they're both already covered by the article Shells? N0vacancy (talk) 01:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Music stuff Hey, I'm Nutik. I'm putting soundtrack stuff all over where needed. I hope the listening helps! 0LPuNaeLL1U NutikTehWolfTalk 04:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Messages Did you see my messages on your message wall on the "EveryoneAreAdmins" wiki? Junk (talk) 07:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Why don't you respond? This is like the umpteenth time I've had to contact you! :( Junk (talk) 06:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Page Merging Hello, after finding this wiki, I've made an effort to enhance it with transparent .png images and cleanly written articles, and new pages but one thing that is bothering me are page duplicates which I would very much like merged with others. If you can help me, I would be very appreciative as I would like to make this wiki superior to other Insaniquarium guides. The pages have the "Merge Required" category. Thank you in advance. c: Gahshunk 22:41, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i have been editing and marking pages for deletion, i was wondering if the wiki is still alive? Ronnie1001 (talk) 00:49, February 14, 2020 (UTC)Ronnie1001